Rock a by baby
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: 18 year old's Katniss and Peeta Mellark and happily married and expecting their first child together, that is until they are both reaped into the 74th annual Hunger Games and Katniss due to give birth in less then a week, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! : D so this is my very first fanfiction and I'm a brand new writer. I'm obsessed with the hunger games. Their my life! (Team Peeta!) So this fanfiction is about Katniss and Peeta being married before going into the arena. Katniss is heavily pregnant with their first child and due a week after the reaping. There are a few things you need to know. Firstly Katniss and Gale never met but her and Madge are best friends so close their like sisters like me and my best friends. Secondly: Katniss and Peeta are both 18 in this story and it's their last reaping. Prim is 14. Thridly: Haymitch and Effie are together. Fourthly: Haymitch is not a drunk like in the books. Don't worry he's not going to be less of an amazing character he's still witty and sarcastic just nicer. I might do a scene where he gets drunk or something. So that's it. Please, please, please, review. Constructive criticism is more than welcome! : D so here it is! Enjoy. Oh ps. The name of this story is rock a bye baby. :D **

**~ Clove Ludwig 99 3 **

Chapter 1: T I wake up and see my husband Peeta looking at me. I smile. "Morning handsome." I say. He smiles. "Morning beautiful." He says. I smile. "Morning baby." Peeta says putting his hands on my huge baby bump. I smile. "Well today's our last reaping and then in a week the baby will be here and we can live the rest of our lives." I say. Peeta smiles and kisses me. Peeta and I get out of bed and have breakfast and get dressed. I wear a simple red dress that goes down to just above my ankles. I wear a white cardigan with it and simple sandals on my feet. I tie my hair into a bun in the middle of the back of my head. I stand to the side and smooth my dress down, running my hands over my bump. I sigh and smile. I walk downstairs to the kitchen were Peeta is. "You look Beautiful." Peeta says. I smile. "You look very handsome." I say. He smiles and kisses me. "Ready to go to your mom's?" Peeta asks. I nod. "Are you?" I ask. Peeta nods. We join hands and walk out the door to my mother's house. A few minutes later we arrive at my mom's. Peeta knocks on the door and my 14 year old sister Prim answers the door. She's wearing a green dress that goes down to the ground and her long blonde curls hang down around her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkling. "Peeta, Katniss, hi." Prim says. "Hey Prim." I say hugging her as best I can with my huge belly. I walk inside to greet my mother as Prim and Peeta hug. "Hi mom." I say hugging her. "Hello Katniss." She says hugging me. She pulls back from our hug. "Oh you look so pretty." Mom says. I smile. "Thanks." I say. Peeta and Prim come in. My mom and Peeta hug. "Ready to go?" Mom asks. Everyone is. We make our to the square where the reaping is. Peeta, Prim, and I sign into the reaping and Peeta and I go stand with the other 18 year olds and Prim goes and stands with the other 14 year olds. Effie Trinket walks onto the stage in her 7 inch pink heels, big pink wig and scary white makeup. She welcomes us and plays a video about the first rebellion and why the games are here in the first place. "Now the time has come to, select one young man and woman. For the honour, of representing District 12 in the 74th, annual, Hunger Games." She says. "As usual, ladies first!" She says and walks over to the big glass bowl and pulls out a name. She walks back over to the microphone and reads out the name. "Katniss Mellark!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here's the second chapter! Please, please, please, please review! It would mean the world to me! Oh also in the last chapter I realised I forgot to put in a disclaimer so I will for this chapter and the rest! So enjoy! **

**~ Clove Ludwig 99 3**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

Chapter 2: No volunteers.

It takes me a few minutes to realise it's my name that Effie called out. I walk up to the stage and stand beside Effie. I hold back tears not wanting people to think I'm weak. "Any Volunteers?" Effie asks. Not a sound is heard from the crowd, no one volunteers. The tears now roll down my face. "Please! Someone volunteer! That's my wife and she's pregnant with our first child!" Peeta calls from the crowd. I can hear the pain in his voice and it breaks my heart. Still no one volunteers. "For God's sakes someone volunteer! Like the boy already pointed out the girl's pregnant! And heavily pregnant at that!" Haymitch the district 12 mentor shouts. Still no one does. I take deep breaths and rub my belly, trying to clam myself and the baby down. I wipe the tears away. "Well it appears we have no volunteers." Effie says. I wipe away the tears and take a few deep breaths. "And now, for the boys!" Effie says. She walks over to the glass bowl for the boys and pulls out a name. She goes over to the microphone and calls out the name. "Peeta Mellark!"

**A/N. So I'm gonna end it there bit of a cliff-hanger! I'm putting up the next chapter now in a few minutes just have to write it! So again please, please, please review and let me know what you think or pm me whichever I don't mind just please let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3, enjoy and **_**please **_**review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 3**: **Goodbye's.

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie calls out. _"No, no, no, not my_ _Peeta, not my husband, not the father of my child." _I think. When Peeta walks onto the stage and Effie asks for Volunteers no one does. Instead every single person in the crowd presses their 3 middle fingers to their lips and holds them out to Peeta and I. This is the District 12 salute. It means thanks, it means admiration, and it means good-bye to a loved person. I am touched. I wipe away my tears. When Effie tells Peeta and me to shake hands, I lunge into his arms. The peacekeepers escort us into different rooms in the justice building. I sit down on the soft, plush couch and rub my bump. I hear the door open and my mother and Prim come in. Prim climbs up on the couch beside me and I wrap her in my arms. I pull her closer to me. "Shhh Prim its ok, its ok don't cry I'll be ok." I say. "Katniss, what are you gonna do, you're due in less than a week!" Prim says. "Guess I'll be having the baby in the Capitol Prim, unless he decides to be stubborn and come late." I say. "Well, what if he is late?" Prim asks. "I donno Prim." I say. "And you and Peeta are going into the arena together, if it was only one of you going into the arena, whoever it was going in would have a really good chance of winning, but it's both of you and there can only be one winner!" Prim says. I let out a breath. My plan is to have the baby in the Capitol and have Haymitch take care of him while Peeta and I are in the arena. I will stay alive as long as possible to protect Peeta and then I will be killed and Peeta will win the games and raise our son back in District 12. But I don't want to tell Prim this. "I know Prim, it'll be ok." I say. Prim nods. "I love you Prim." I say. "I love you too Katniss." She says. Prim wriggles out of my arms and sits on my right side while my mother comes and sits on my left and pulls me into a hug. I'm the one crying this time. My mom whispers sweet nothings in my ear. I stop crying and take a deep breath. I look up at my mom. "Mom you have to stay strong for Prim you can't zone out like when dad died you have to be there for her." I say. "I won't." Mom says. I nod. "I love you." I say lunging into her arms. "I love you too sweetie. And don't you worry, you Peeta and your baby are all going to be just fine." Mom says. I nod. The peacekeeper's come in. "Okay, time." He says. "No!" Prim says grabbing my hand. "Let's go!" He says coming in and dragging Prim out and my mother following behind. The next and last visitor I get is my best friend Madge Undersee. She sits down beside me and takes my hand in hers. I look at her other hand and see she's holding a golden pin with a Mockingjay on it. She opens my hand and places the pin in it. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena; to remind you of home, promise me you'll wear this?" She asks. "I promise." I whisper, barely audible. Madge smiles and clips the pin onto my cardigan. I smile and we embrace. "I love you." I tell her. "I love you too." She says. I pull back from our hug. "Madge, I plan on dying in the arena, and Peeta and our baby coming home to district 12, when they do come home, promise me you'll help him raise our son, tell him about me, his mommy." I say. The tears stream down Madge's face but she nods. "I promise." She says. "And I'll help take care of your mom and Prim while you're gone. Until Peeta comes home." Madge says. I smile and nod. The peacekeeper comes in. "Ok times up." He says. Madge squeezes my hand and gets up and leaves without hesitation. I wipe the tears away as I see my best friend for the last time in my life.

**So I'm gonna leave it there, sad chapter **** next chapter will be stuff like baby talk and arriving in the Capitol and stuff. Hope you enjoyed and again please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4! I'm only up and I'm writing another chapter for you guys aren't I so nice? Anyways this chapter is gonna be kinda short and just a lot of baby talk and fluff and stuff the next chapter will be arriving in the Capitol and more baby stuff! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games all rights go to Suzanne Collins! **

About 20 minutes later a peacekeeper comes in and escorts me to the car that will take us to the train station. By the time we arrive at the train I have a headache from Effie going on about platinum doorknobs and how amazing the Capitol is and other crap I don't care about. When we get out of the car I immediately walk over to Peeta and take his hand in mine. Peeta smiles and kisses me. We step onto the train and I'm awe-struck. It's beautiful. All I can see is colour. I look at the array of different foods and can't believe how much there is. Enough to keep the whole of District 12 feed for the rest of time. Peeta comes up beside me. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asks. I nod. I take his hand and place it on my belly. "He's going crazy in there." I say. "That's because he knows you're upset." Peeta says putting his other hand on my belly. I nod. Peeta and I sit down in two big leather arm chairs and Effie sits across from us. "So when are you due?" Effie asks. "Next week." I say. Effie smiles brightly. "So you two are having a boy then?" She asks. She obviously overheard me telling Peeta that _he _was going crazy. "We don't know it's just a guess." I say. "Well I can organize for you to have an ultrasound when we get to the Capitol." Effie says. "What's that?" I ask. "It's hard to explain but basically it allows you to see your baby." Effie says. I love the idea of seeing my baby. "That sounds amazing." I say. "Would you like me to arrange one?" Effie asks. "Yes." I say smiling. "Well I'm going to go find Haymitch." Effie says, leaving Peeta and me alone. "I'm really excited to see our baby." I tell Peeta. "So am I." He says. Before Peeta and I can continue with our conversation Haymitch comes in. He sits down in Effie's seat across from us. "I'm sorry this happened to you guys." Haymitch says. I smile. "Thank you." I say. "When are you due Katniss?" Haymitch asks. "Next week." I say. "Well congratulations." Haymitch says. I smile. "Thank you." I say. Before we can continue our conversation Effie comes in. "Haymitch, I was thinking we could show the tributes to their rooms." Effie says. "Alright, I'll show Katniss to her room." Haymitch says. He stands up and offers me his hands. I smile and take them and he pulls me up. When we arrive I see the room is a beautiful forest green and the bedspread matches it. It's even more beautiful then I could've ever imagined. I feel that familiar dull ache in my back. I sit down on the bed and Haymitch sits beside me. "So what's your plan?" Haymitch asks. "I plan on giving birth to my son in the Capitol and having you and Effie take care of him. I will protect Peeta in the arena for as long as possible and then I will die or be killed. Then Peeta will win the games and go back to District 12 and raise our son." I say. "You realise the boy's plan is to keep you alive and for him to die." Haymitch says. I nod. "I know, well we'll see who's favour the odds are in." I say. "I'll see you later sweetheart." Haymitch says. "Bye." I say. A few hours later Effie calls me for dinner. I change and walk down to the dinning cart. When I arrive I see Haymitch Effie and Peeta are already there. I sit down beside Peeta and immediately start eating. The lamb stew is delicious and when time comes for dessert I have no room. After dinner we go into the room with a television and watch the replay of the reapings. A tall blonde with green eyes named Glimmer from District 1. The boy from 1 has brown hair and is tall and looks an idiot but probably is very ferocious. His name Is Marvel. From District 2 a small girl with long black hair is chosen. She looks like someone who I don't want to cross in the arena. The male tribute Cato is a volunteer. He is muscularly and tall with blonde hair. I don't want to come across him in the arena either; he could snap some ones neck with a simple flick of his wrist. A fox-faced ginger from District 5 whose name I don't remember. The most hauntingly of all is a tiny twelve year old girl named Rue from District 11. I wouldn't mind allying with her in the arena. The boy from 11, Thresh is huge about 6 feet tall. He looks about 18. After the reaping recap my back is still aching and is beginning to annoy me. "I'm going to bed." I announce. "Isn't a little early?" Effie asks. "Maybe but my back is killing me." I say. When I arrive to my room I change into a pair of silk pyjamas and climb into bed. Later on that night I'm woken by Peeta coming into my room. He climbs into bed beside me and wraps his arms around me. "Hey." I say. "Hey, I heard you saying your back was hurting so I came to rub it for you." Peeta says. I smile as his muscular hands work the knots of my back. "I love you." I say. "I love you too." Peeta says. I drift off to sleep wrapped in Peeta's strong, warm arms, dreaming of our beautiful baby boy that will be here any day.

**N'aww don't you just love Katniss and Peeta? How could you not? So next chapter will be them arriving in the Capitol and Katniss meeting Cinna. Please Review: D **

**~ Clove Ludwig 99 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Arriving in the Capitol.**

**Hey all! Another Chapter! I have to study for Science and French and History later so I'm going to put up chapter 5 now and probably 6 later, see I write and read to relax so yeah! In this chapter they arrive in the Capitol and Katniss has her ultrasound and meets Cinna :D so enjoy my loaflies! Oh ps. thank you to Chocolate lover for your constrictive criticism and thank you to swim king for putting my story on alert! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games D: all rights go to the wonderful Suzanne Collins. **

The next morning I'm awoken to Peeta kissing my forehead. I smile and open my eyes to meet Peeta's beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Morning beautiful." Peeta says.

"Morning." I say.

"How's our baby doing?" Peeta asks, putting his hands on my bump.

"Kicking like crazy, as usual." I say. Peeta smiles and kisses me. Peeta and I get dressed and walk down to the dinning cart where Haymitch and Effie are. We sit down and start eating.

"So, any advice for us Haymitch?" Peeta asks.

"Get people to like you." He says casually.

"What?" I ask.

"Say you're in the arena, and you're starving or freezing and some water a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death and those things only come from sponsors. And to get sponsors you gotta make people like you." Haymitch says.

"There it is." Peeta says getting up and looking out the window. "Wow it's huge." He says. He looks back at me. "Come on! Come on!" He says. I shake my head.

"No my back still hurts." I say.

"Still? I rubbed it basically all night." Peeta says.

"I know but it still hurts." I say.

"You sure it's not contractions?" Peeta asks. I nod my head. Peeta looks back out the window and starts waving at the people in the Capitol who are cheering and screaming for joy as the tribute train pulls in. About half an hour later I've been removed of all hair below my head and scrubbed down. I am not sitting in a small room on a table like the one I was lying on when I was being 'Prepped.', waiting on my stylist Cinna. I'm not looking forward to meeting him, I'm sure he's going to be exactly like all other Capitol people and I'm sure I'll be dressed in some stupid miners outfit. I rub my bump. "Come out soon baby, me and daddy are dying to meet you." I say to my belly. I hear the doors open and look up to see a young dark skinned man who appears to be in his early twenties. He is dressed in a long sleeved black top and a pair of black jeans. The only alteration I can see on him is golden eyeliner that brings out his green eyes. He walks over and shakes my hand. "Hello Katniss my name is Cinna." He says.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you and your husband, just when you were about to become a family." Cinna says. I smile, I like Cinna already.

"Thank you." I say.

"When are you due?" Cinna asks.

"Less than a week." I say.

"Well congratulations." Cinna says. I smile.

"Thank you." I say.

"So tonight at the tribute parade, take you out and show you off to the world." Cinna says.

"So your here to make me look pretty." I say.

"I'm here to help you make an impression." He says firmly. "Now usually they dress people in the clothes from their district." Cinna says.

"Yeah but mine is coal miners." I say.

"Yeah but I don't want to do that. I want to do something that their gonna remember. Did they explain about trying to get sponsors?" Cinna says.

"Yeah but I'm not very good at making friends." I say.

"We'll see. I just think someone that fearless shouldn't be dressed up in some stupid costume now should they?" Cinna says. I smile.

"I hope not." I say. A few hours later Peeta and I are dressed in black jumpsuits. We're standing beside the chariot we will be riding in. Cinna tells us he's planning on lighting us on fire, well our capes. I'm very weary of this idea but trust Cinna.

"It's perfectly safe I promise. It's not real fire these suits are built so you won't feel a thing." Cinna says.

"Looks pretty real to me." Peeta says.

"Well, that's, the idea." Cinna says. "Ready?" He asks. I nod and he starts to set my cape on fire. "Don't be afraid." He says. "I'm not afraid." I say. A few minutes later Peeta and I are in the chariot on fire, holding hands going around the city circle. The crowd are going crazy over us. Peeta is smiling and waving but my back is still aching and the baby is kicking like crazy so I'm in no mood to be happy, sponsors or no sponsors. About 10 minutes later we've finished the Chariot ride around the city circle and are out of the chariot. We're greeted by Portia, Cinna, Haymitch and Effie. "That was amazing!" Cinna says.

"Oh we are all anybody is going to be talking about!" Effie exclaims. I rub my back which is still aching, all I want to do is scream, the pain is switching between my back and stomach now. "Kat are you ok?" Peeta asks. I nod.

"Yeah my back just _really _hurts." I say.

"Again?" Peeta asks.

"It hasn't stop hurting since last night." I say.

"Let's go upstairs so you can change into something more comfortable and sit down." Haymitch says. I nod and we go upstairs. Effie shows us our rooms and I immediately change into a green shirt and jeans and leave my hair down. I walk into the living room where everyone is. I suddenly feel a sharp pain rip through my body. "Ah!" I cry out in pain doubling over. Haymitch and Peeta rush over to my side.

"Katniss what happened?" Haymitch asks gently. Before I can answer a warm liquid trickles down my leg.

"My waters broke." I say.

**Cliff-hanger! Ha it's nothing I told you it would be like! Surprise! I'll be updating either today or tomorrow so enjoy and please review!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey so I started this yesterday and now I'm gonna finish it! Guess what? I have**_** another **_**test tomorrow! In Religion and she only told us today! Not fair! That's Science, French, History and Religion this week and homec the week after mid-term. Ugh I **_**hate **_**school! And tests and teachers and studying! D: Anyways here's a funny story or two. So like Yesterday I'm gonna replace names. So guy1 is gonna be called Marvel guy 2 is gonna be called Gloss Guy 3 is gonna be called Brutus and guy 4 is gonna be called Finnick. So oh yeah we were in maths and we were watching trailers for movies (I'll explain.) Because our teacher put up the cinema listings and we were taking down the 2 times and subtracting them and finding out how long the movies were (I'm in the lowest maths class in my school it's not foundation but not exactly ordinary I think it's for people who find maths **_**really, really, really **_**hard) anyways our teacher said that we could watch the trailers when we did the maths so we did and we were watching the trailer for Zero dark thirty which is all about Osama Binladin anyways Gloss and Brutus were like "Oh you shut up." In an Indian accent and Gloss was like "No." And Brutus was like "Yes." And they were like "Yes" "No" for a while and the teacher was like "Lads please be quiet!" and then in science we were going down to the senior canteen to do our test and Marvel had his bag on backwards and it was so funny and Finnick did as well and he came running down the hall and he stopped like less than a second from the fire alarm and he looked about 8 months pregnant so funny! The lads in my year and mental! Except one or two fella's who are bullies! And one of my best friends I'm gonna replace her name with Clove anyway Clove goes "Is adore a real word in the English dictionary? 'Cause like is it not French like "J'adore."" And we were there like "Clove!" And I was explaining it like of course it is like you absolutely love something and detest is as well like you loath something so much but it's French too like 'J'déteste surfer sur le net' (I detest surfing the net.)And my other friend I'm gonna replace her name with Johanna. Johanna goes "Smart arse." My friends and I are **_**mental! **_**Anyways sorry on with chapter 7! **

Chapter 7: Jack

A huge smile spreads across my face as Cinna holds up my beautiful baby boy for Peeta and me to see. I laugh as I see my son for the first time, still attached to me by the umbilical cord. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. I lean my head against the head board as Cinna cleans the baby down. "You did it Katniss he's here our baby boy's here he's amazing." Peeta says kissing my sweaty forehead. I smile. Cinna wraps the baby in a towel and hands him to me.

"Congratulations Katniss, he's beautiful." Cinna says. I smile.

"Thank you." I say.

I look down my beautiful baby boy in my arms. "Hi." I Whisper. I smooth my hand over his blonde curls that are just like Peeta's. The baby opens his eyes and I see there the exact same grey as mine. Tears of joy roll down my face.

"He's perfect." Peeta says, tears of joy streaming down his face too.

I look at Peeta. "I love you Peeta." I say. "I love you more Katniss." He says and kisses me.

I look back down at our son and kiss his forehead. "He needs a name." Peeta says.

"Jack." I say immediately. Peeta smiles.

"Jack Lee Mellark." Peeta says.

"Perfect." I whisper. I sigh contently and lean my head against Peeta's chest and he leans his head against mine. I look back down at the baby boy I made with Peeta and place my finger in his tiny palm. He closes his tiny fist around my finger and I know right here and now that I have never loved someone as much as I love my baby boy, as much as love my son, Jack Lee Mellark.

**Yay! They have their son and he has a name! Le happy dance! Haha :P Sorry it's so short wanted to get this finished and posted before I go to bed! So review please! Next chapter up tomorrow! :D **


	7. Chapter 8

**Ohhhhh Guys I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! I'm having trouble continuing this but I will I promise but not for a while! Please check out my new story Mini Mockingjay it's about Katniss and Peeta after the rebellion! But in my stories it only took Peeta 5 years to convince Katniss to have kids so their 22 :D PLEASE check it out! Anyways here's the next chapter review please and please check out my story! Thank you!**

Chapter 8. Time with Jack.

The morning after Jack's birth I'm awoken to his cries. I sit up in bed to get him out of his bassinet but before I can I see Peeta has already taken care of it. He turns around to see me awake. "Look Jack mommy's awake." Peeta says to our son. I smile.

"Good morning to you to." I say. Peeta smiles and comes over and sits beside me. Jack starts fussing in Peeta's arms.

"I think he wants you." Peeta smiles. I smile back and Peeta gently places Jack in my arms.

"Morning baby boy." I say and kiss Jack on the forehead.

"Here I think he's hungry." Peeta says handing me a bottle of baby formula.

"Since when can you make baby formula?" I ask.

"I can't Effie can." He says. I smile and put the bottle up to Jack's lips and he immediately takes it and drinks it hungrily. I smile.

"It's so weird not being pregnant." I say putting my hand on my flat belly. Peeta smiles and leans over and kisses me. A few minutes later Effie comes knocking on the door telling us it's time for breakfast. Luckily Jack has finished his bottle. I hand Jack to Peeta as I get off the bed and he hands him back to me. When we reach the dining room I see that Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia are already there. Peeta and I sit down and start eating, well as best I can with Jack in my lap.

"So was all that pain worth it when you got to hold Jack for the first time last night Katniss?" Haymitch asks. I smile

"Yes defiantly." I say and kiss Jack's head. I look at Peeta and back down at my son and smile, I still can't believe we're a family.


End file.
